


Happy Ninth Th-hitty Wriggler-th Day!

by Bloodywolf327



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Other, Psychological Drama, Rated for cursing, Self depression, imaginary self murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodywolf327/pseuds/Bloodywolf327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Sollux Captor has reached his Ninth Wriggler's Day and he hates it! The part he was misguided into believing is he would be okay by himself on it!<br/>With his Morail gone on an expedition, he has to attain help else ways or he might not live to see his Morail again! He might even gain a few quadrants from the experience!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Day~ Sick Day One~ Five More To Go~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fans of Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fans+of+Homestuck).



> Thank you for clicking on the story! :D Don't forget to comment! And maybe do a kudo? I don't know do whatever, mostly thanks for reading the story!! XD  
> 

Today you are turning nine sweeps old, and you are in a state of tired rage and platonic hate because of it.  
  
You are Sollux Captor, the genius troll hacker, powered by the process of two migraine inducing brains. You enjoy pwning other gamers on non-competitive and competitive computer games such as HiveCraft and CoS (Call of Strife), and posting your famous online gamer opinion on cheap and indolent codes displayed by third and second rate coders. There has only ever been a few codes that you haven seen that are relatively okay, mostly though everyone’s codes compared to yours are simple works of shit, and a bunch of easy crap you could do blind folded, tied, and hung upside down to do with your horns. Still… you could be better.  
  
The only times you’re stunned by codes are when you see Karkat’s or Eridan’s posted online. The horrific, nonsensical codes that fail to produce anything, but a window reporting error or incomplete process, angry idiots posting atrocious crap in the comments page about their codes, and grubbing attitudes from both Eridan and Karkat when you are encountered by them online.  
  
You always deal with them after the massing amounts of criticism; because they turn to you for guidance on how to make they’re irreparable codes better. You deny teaching them anything as you already gave them the wise advice of “2top tryiing two type up the 2hiitiie2t of code2 ii’ve ever had the dii2plea2ure of 2eeiing, becau2e you are over achiieviing your 2tupiid goal.”  
  
That is, until they start aggressing you at the same fucking time.  
  
You could deal with one asshole flooding your chat blogs and personal websites with their gray or stupid purple text, but not both of them. As you learned from past experience, there is a hugely unappreciated difference between blowing up a random troll’s computer and one of your friends. If you blow up a random assholes computer, they can’t come bother you in person. You have difficulty tolerating or dealing with KK’s shouting complaints ringing through auditory ear ducts, or ED’s shenanigans that often became too unbearable to deal with, and leaving you with mixed feelings as you throw him out with your psiconics. You will never in your right minds mention these feelings to anyone, if you can’t even mention them to your happy-go-lucky, adventurous morail, Aradia Megido.  
  
You have a rigorously, jealous-endowed ability of crunching through codes so fast, it makes the most skilled hackers break down in various puddles of tears as you cause their computers to explode. Exploding them by over loading their CPU with information is way too easy, so you try variation every once in a while by exploding their inferior computers from far too little information running through their mainframe’s system to function correctly. You troll the inexperienced n00bs so hard, it’s practically unthinkable. It’s virtually a pitiable situation you place them into for fun. It almost makes you stop.  
  
Almost.  
  
No, you’re lying. You don’t feel a bit of pity for the stupid nookstains that fall victim to your act of self-entertainment. You are snickering too much from the power and superiority you feel for doing such a simple task that complicates and confuses the most invasive of minds. Everyone online is third or fourth-rate hackers compared to you, and you laugh your ass off about it from time to time.  
  
You gained this unhealthy habit from jamming with your morail as she tried to use your top-quality skills as a way to make you feel not so inadequate about you and your ingenious ability. Not the best route to take on building positive thoughts about yourself, but it fixes your problem of self-deprecating…  
  
Most of the time.  
  
The night before Aradia and you met for the first time, you thought your relationship might develop redder, but the thought only lasted half a day after you found out you could not enjoy the extensive adventuring and archaeological expeditions she set for you to do together. She also didn’t enjoy playing on virtual games, when you could actually go out and play the games in real life. You don’t do well with the 3D experiences, so any knowledge or familiarity you have is cybernetic. She is still the best of morails you could possibly ever have, and you think you will never ever find someone better to be pale for every day of your sad life.  
  
Plus she is happy with her Matesprit she acquired during one of her expeditions. You're happy, she’s happy with them.  
  
You delight in helping her, and listening to her talk to you about her state of mind, but never more than the onset of pale feelings clouds your mind when you two are together. You two are the palest of morails you know to be together. You enjoy the calmness and serenity you feel in her presence.  
  
Though, you aren’t with her right now for much of the desired calmness or laughing, as you are constantly coughing and clearing your throat. You also aren’t showing off your godly hacker skills, unimaginable trolling of other inexperienced computer geeks, posting snarky comments on cheap codes, or disowning people of their gamer titles that they built online as of present. You aren’t even typing on a computer or trolltop as your hands are lying limply by your head with yellow sweat drenching off your skin in front of your computer screen. As much as your sweating it’s comparable to Equius, which is grossing you out for even thinking of the possible analogy could be true.  
  
Every troll has this day coming. You were to stupid, arrogant, and uninformed to plan for help from someone else before it occurred. No real details other than gloating were posted online from trolls about their own ninth sweep experiences, when you searched up about it. You asked Aradia how hers went and she stated “Just fine” and gave you a happy smile ending the topic. She was with her matesprit during the whole time, and you had stayed out of their way during her sickness period. Having dealt with the far less paining sickness and rush of hormones prepping your body for your adult forms molt stage by yourself the first time on your eighth sweep, you thought it would be a breeze like the last one.  
  
You thought wrong.  
  
You plan to blow up those gloating assholes’ computers, when you get the chance.  
  
Why didn’t Aradia warn you about this? You feel a little hurt and angry that she didn’t let you know.  
  
The second shittiest part about this is Aradia’s in the middle of her planned two week expedition. She informed you she was not going to be able to have contact with anyone during this time frame. Damn there being no internet towers to send the digital informative call of help to the area she was visiting. You need your morail for support, but you guess it wouldn’t really matter due to traveling to the expedition spot takes four days, she said, and left her home about nearly a week ago.  
  
She won’t be home till next week and you have to deal with this shit for six days.  
  
It’s only day one and you can hardly move.  
  
The cake topper of shit stack is you can tell you are going to die, if you don’t move and get help.  
  
You are currently in your chair, head on desk, and essentially too sick to move from the spot you stayed at from all night computer coding. It wasn’t as bad at the beginning with the same symptoms you felt on your eighth sweep started appearing, but rapidly increased to the point where you are now.  
  
Head flopped onto the desktop, yellow-tinted, snot-covered, crumpled tissues and empty tissue boxes are scattered around your usually clean desk top. Nose stuffed on one side and runny on the other, your throat raw sore from hacking up draining mucus. Head pounding from a killer migraine and muscles cramped. You feel like your burning alive throughout you, eyesight blurred all the fuck up to where you can’t make anything out, and objects are doubled in your vision. You tried using your psionic ability to grab shit for you, but kept throwing items around the room distortedly. You couldn’t focus long enough to control its motions with the fogging pain searing through your mind.  
  
Your comfortable Recuperacoon is only a few feet from you, and you don’t even have the strength to move there. You wouldn’t dare try using your psiconics for your chances of throwing yourself into and through the wall are more likely to occur, then reaching the desired sleeping area.  
  
Every movement you make creates you to feel nauseous, but you fight it off to hold your exhausted body up and pull out the keyboard. It takes you several tries to click onto the Trollian icon on your screen and thankfully you are automatically already signed in as twinArmageddons [TA].  
  
There are currently only two usernames colored and lighted meaning available for discussion. A gray color  and a light purplish color…. fuck it’s either ED or KK…. are these ass wipes your only options?  
  
Yes. These ass wipes are your only options, because your morail is on a trip to some dumb ancient dig site, and your lusus would not take care of you as he is chained to the roof and an idiot Bycyclops. Perfect.  
  
You start messaging  -carcinoGeneticist [CG]-.  
  
-twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -  
  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THE OSCULATING DOUCHBAG, MASTERCODING GEEK WANT TO KNOW FROM ME.

CG: OH, WAIT MY FUCKING TAINT, SUCKING BAD. HE DOESN’T. 

CG: HE KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT CODING, SO THERE IS VIRTUALLY NOTHING LEFT FOR ME TO FUCKING INFORM HIM OF.

It takes you a bit of time to read a phase, and it hurts your bi colored eyes.

TA: kk not noe I ned hrlp

Fuck kk is still being an asshole about you not teaching him how to fix up his last code.

When you try to teach Karkat it always ends with him being frustrated and rage quitting, because he can’t understand you or exhort the patience to completely listen to your whole explanation on how to properly code a virus. You have given up on teaching him shit, and for that he has been acting as more of an eternally mad asshole to you, then eternally mad asshole friend, since you told him you were done dealing with his impermeable learning ability.

You are typing like shit right now. Hopefully, he’ll catch the unintentional mess ups on your quirk.

CG: I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THE FUCKING MAGICAL, MIRACLE EXPOSED COLORED FAYGO RIVER WITH GAMZEE GUZZLING DOWN THE SHIT FASTER, THEN EQUISUS SWEATING IN THE PRESENCE OF SOMEONE CONVERSING WITH HIM. LET ME RESTATE THIS IN MUCH MORE SIMPLISTIC TERMS, SO YOUR USELESS, DUAL-BRAINED HEAD DOESN'T HAVE TO PROCESS THIS COMPLEX SHIT LIKE IT USUALLY DOES.

Fuck, he didn't notice the mess ups on your quirk? No. He ignored them probably.

Asshole is still pissed off at you and won’t jump off your bulge about you saying no.

CG: I CAN’T HELP YOU, BECAUSE YOU’VE ALREADY SHOWN ME, YOU DON’T FUCKING NEED OR WANT MY FUCKING HELP.

TC: usualy i wiuld agre with you bur I realy need yiur he;p

You wince at the painful grumbling and sharp tensing you fell jabbing at your mid-abdomen.

Fuck a new symptom, just what you needed.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOUR TYPING?!?   
CG: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY HURT RIGHT NOW MAN??? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AT YOUR PLACE????  
CG: YOU BETTER NOT BE MESSING WITH ME.

As tempting as it would to be to just mess with Karkat, you really do need his help.

Damn it, the grumbling and tenseness in your mid-abdominal region keeps growing.

TC: my nunth swep is roday

Oh Shit.

TC: azsxfv hj

You are barely done typing when your left hand whips across your keyboard to swing your body sideways away from your computer. Your body is shaking as your right hand clamps over mouth to hold down the uprising burning sensation shooting up your nutrients chute. Your left hand is clasping onto your abdomen as you hunch over from the pain exhorting from your stomach. The nutrients you once called a grubwhich, spills over your split tongue and rushes out your mouth with oozing strings of its left over residue seeping slowly out after it. The acidy, sour tang taste rings in your throat and mouth as the white-blank fuzzy dizziness sets from your mind into a fading, obscuring blackness.

Ah, shit.

You just threw up on the floor.

It’s pretty nasty to look at.

You also got it on your pants.

That sucks.

You really need some help.

You fail to see some more gray scribbling come onto the screen, before you black out onto the ground. 


	2. Day 2: cliimbiing the hiill 2uck2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For the Kudos :D Sorry been putting this off! Anyway here's a small piece of chapter two.  
> You are startled briefly into consciousness by the sudden slow motioning of your body. There is an unfamiliar outside pressure on your back and legs. The external force is enough to set off your instinctual survival hormones from your brain to forcibly make you lift open your eyelids and weakly attempt a struggle against what has disturbed you out of your upsetting dayterrored sleep. Your muscles burn and feel like lead as you try to move and resist, but influx of hormones help you push against the sensation.  
> You are Eridan Ampora, nine sweeps old, and were siting, messaging your morail in the comfort of your own hive about half an hour ago.  
> 

You are startled briefly into consciousness by the sudden slow motioning of your body. There is an unfamiliar outside pressure on your back and legs. The external force is enough to set off your instinctual survival hormones from your brain to forcibly make you lift open your eyelids and weakly attempt a struggle against what has disturbed you out of your upsetting dayterrored sleep. Your muscles burn and feel like lead as you try to move and resist, but influx of hormones help you push against the sensation.  
  
Your attempt, however, is easily throttled by the increase of pressure on your upper left arm and lower left thigh restraining your movement after blindly succeeding in scraping your captor. You groan feebly in pain from the motioning of your body and what little energy you had summoned, failed in resistance as the objecting force tightened its hold on you.  
  
Your throat stings and feels dry as the scratchy sound comes out your mouth and assaults your sensitive pounding ears. You feel the hold loosen its skintight grip to a gentle one on you at the sound of your voice. In response to the gesture, lack of energy and will power to fight, you slowly alleviate the tension of your body and muscles. Your head is still throbbing as you try to relapse what happened before you blacked out.  
  
You remember that you typed to KK for help, you threw up on yourself, fell onto the ground and then passed out.  
  
Terrific. At least you don’t feel like throwing up anymore, but your head is still drumming.  
  
Your nose is still clogged to hell, you can’t breathe in or out of it, and congestion still hangs in your lungs and chest. Hearing is for jack shit, you feel as scorching hot as coals, sticky and gross from the sweat and vomit on your pants.  
  
You mildly disgusted by the way you and your body feels right now. The thought occurs to you to wonder who would be willing to pick you up in your current state and you try to focus your failing attention to the figured assailant.  
  
Your eyes are slightly cracked open, but it’s almost a useless effort to register out, what is or who exactly has bothered with you. You can’t see for shit out your Hetero-colored eyes’ blurred vision, but at least you can decipher it’s another troll through your blue and red oculars from their blurry figure and colors. Your thinkpan is fried right now, so that’s a hopeless attempt for memory trigger.  
  
You can make out the figure is tall, grayish, his arms and hands are trying to gently carry your body. Two shades of blue are wrapped around the troll’s neck, probably a scarf, and black shaped circles are on the troll’s face, most likely glasses. A purplish squiggly symbol is dyed in the black shirt, the front tuft of the troll’s hair has the same color as his symbol, and the magenta blood’s candy-colored horns similar to your own two short curved pairs, are zigzagging out of his head.  
  
This is definitely not KK, because this person has a colored symbol, is too tall and horns are not nubby. You don’t get too much more physical details before you feel the magenta blood place you down on the cold wired covered floor of your hive, and starts ripping off your clothes. You close your eyes from the pain burrowing through your head. You’re ears are surging bloody murdering pain to your head and you are stunned shocked by the sudden action of this unknown troll. You’re at the point of regression.  
  
You want the trespassing troll to violently get the fuck off of and away from you, but you’re too weak to even challenge lifting your head or arms for you to possibly throw him across the room. You can’t even concentrate enough to summon you psiconics to show and endeavor anything, so you try doing your best intimidating growl to warn him off. It comes out a pitiful scratchy whine from the pain, and inflammation strangling your vocal cords.  
  
You decide to cease trying to make any more noises sojourning from making this any more humiliating, than you feel the situation already is for you.  
  
Your eyes are still closed tight, but not from just the pain, no, to block your view of this invading troll, the world, all of existence, to escape this shit eating moment, and what could possibly happen to you next. Your pessimistic thoughts try to come into mind, but they are being abruptly blocked by the pain sensors flaring off in your brains from forming thoughts.  
  
‘Thinking shitty thoughts for too long now hurts too? Great, just what I fucking needed. Another shit-staining-fucking-fabulous symptom.’ ‘Owwww.’ ‘This is fucking grand. KK would definitely be fucking laughing his fucking ass off at me, if he was here right now.’ ‘Ow.’ ‘I’m so fucking tired and I feel like complete hoofbeast shit…’  
  
You barely register that you’re being picked up again after being unfairly stripped bare that when your body is shifted to the troll holding you under the arms, instead of under your back and legs, you panic a little and your eyes fling open.  
That’s when you notice what the troll’s holding you above.  
  
The blue sided half of your Recuperacoon is right below you.  
  
‘THANK THE SHIT STORM EATING GOGS FOR GIVING ME A FUCKING BREAK!’  
  
‘OW.’  
  
You cringe from the pain of your thought as you stare at the blue supor with delight.  
  
You are finally catching a break. A long, nice, blue, smooth, silky, flowing, and soft break that you will sleep forever in and will refuse to leave, until you get over this stupid sickness or die.  
  
The blue supor is tantalizingly cool and comfortable to your over heated skin that you openly sigh through your mouth as the cool temperature slips over you. The troll is placing you in at a nice slow rate letting the cold soothe you from your feet to your thighs up to your chest and over neck until your chin deep, and you float contently in the supor.  
  
Your awareness to your surroundings fades with your eyes closing. You don’t have a single fuck left to give anymore as you quickly fall asleep in the supor. Whoever is in your hive you’ll deal with later, if you ever get out of this Recuperacoon.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You are Eridan Ampora, nine sweeps old, and were sitting, messaging your morail in the comfort of your own hive about half an hour ago.  
  
This was, until you were rudely interrupted by Karkat Vantas.  


\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] –  


CA: hey fef  
  
CC: ) (ey Eridan! 38)  
CA: i wwas wwonderin if wwe could glub about somethin  
CC: Eridan skiff you need to glub 380  
CC: You s) (elled always min-now you can discus to me aboat ANYFIS) ( 38)  
CC: Otter-wise water moray-eels fork! 38)  
CA: yeah thanks an saury aboat that mist-hake  
CC: DO KNOT FLOUND----ER ABOAT IT!! 38D!!!!  
CA: i promise not to flap aboat like a bluefish over it  
CC: COD I LOV---------E FIS) ( PUNS!!!! 3XD  
CA: Min-now  
CC: STOP!!! 3XD  
CC: YOU AR---E KRILLING M----E WIT) ( MY OWN GILLGGL-----ES!! 3XD  
CA: jokes aside I reely need to talk to ya  
CC: Water you needing to carp aboat eridan? 38)  
CA: WWhale for starters its about quadrants and… sol  
CC: Yes minnow aboat your miss ) (ake wit) ( ) (im as we alreedy glubbed   
CC: This is w) (y we are moreels! 38)  
CC: You care for otters now, knot just yours)(ell! 38D  
CA: Only got wwhere i am today wwith your kelp  
CC: T) (ANK YOU!!!! 38D  
CA: no problem only statin facts ♦  
CC: Minnow 38) ♦  
CA: Hey uhm… kars messagin me aboat somefin that he labeled important  
CC: Do you now w) (at its clamming aboat 38?  
CA: not reely but it might be sometime before I reply back to you because its kar… so do you care if wwe wwere to end our jammin session here?  
CC: It don’t reely butterfish me 38)  
CA: saury an thanks  
CA: fef wwhale talk aboat your eelins next chat okay? savve them to discus  
CC: S) (OR----E! 38) Try not to get B-EAC) (-ED out by Karcrab to bad! 38D  
CA: thanks I reelly do appierciate it  
CC: 38D  
CC: ♦  
CA: ♦

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] –

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] –  


CG: ERIDAN GET YOUR FUCKING ASS ON THIS FUCKING MESSAGING WINDOW RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR TOP SHIT HITTING LIST PRIORITY AND I SWEAR TO ALL THE UNHOLY CURSES HAVE EVER BEEN PLACED ON THIS PLANET FROM FAYGO TO THE CONDESCE HERSELF THAT I WILL CULL YOUR LITTLE, POMPUS, PIECE OF SHITTY ASS, IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER THIS FUCKING MESSAGE BOARD!!!!!!!!!  
CG: THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND NEEDS YOUR SHITTY FUCKING ATTENTION NOW!!!! YOU FUCKING, NOOK SNIFFING, WHIFFING ASSHOLE!!!!!!!  
CA: okay okay kar clam dowwn your shit and tits  
CA: wwhats got your horns in a twwist  
CG: MY HORNS ARE NOT IN A TWIST, BUT I AM FUCKING PANICKING SO, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANY FORM OF FUCKING SASS FROM YOU TODAY!!! KINDLY DO ME AND THE REST OF THE FUCKING WORLD A SHIT TASTIC FAVOR AND STOP TALKING, TYPING, THINKING, AND ANY OTHER FUCKING STUPID ASS, UNIMPORTANT MOTIONS YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE YOU FAIL AT FUCKING MULTI TASKING, AND FOR ONCE READ THE WORDS CLEARLY COMING ONTO YOUR FUCKING SCREEN, WHEN I TYPE SOMETHING TO YOU THAT COULD BE, I DON’T KNOW, PRETTY FUCKING USEFUL!!!!! INSTEAD OF YOU FUCKING BLABBERING, SHITTY, FUCKING, ATTEMPTED CYCNICALS WITH ME ERIDAN!!!!!!!  
CA: kar calm the fuck dowwn and tell me wwhat the fuck is wwrong  
CG: SOLLUX JUST TYPED TO ME FOR FUCKING HELP.  
CA: kar… you are not messin wwith me right?  
CG: YES, OF COURSE I AM, YOU SWEET HEARTE- NO!!!! I AM NOT FUCKING WITH YOU, YOU RETARDED, WORTHLESS, SCRAPPED FOOL!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO WHAT YOU JUST DID, AND THAT WAS TO NOT FUCKING TYPE OR THINK. YOU MUST HAVE JUST FUCKING FORGOT IT, LIKE THE DUMBASS RETARD YOU ARE, BUT ALSO I WOULD NOT FUCKING GO SO LOW, AS TO FUCK WITH YOU BY USING SOLLUX’S FUCKING PLEAD OF HELP AS A SHIT STAINED, FUCKING, PRANKING JOKE!!!!! AM I EVEN THE TYPE OF TROLL TO SERIOUSLY FUCK WITH PEOPLE THAT WAY???????  
CA: i dont knoww you told me not to think  
CG: I ALSO FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO TYPE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS, WHO CAN’T READ OR LISTEN TO OTHER PEOPLE’S FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC ADVICE, AND DON’T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT FUCKING PANSY ASS, WEAK SASS EITHER, REMEMBER, THAT WAS ANOTHER PIECE OF FUCKING EXECELLENT ADVICE YOU GAINED FROM ME, AND DIDN’T FOLLOW. NOW FOR THE WHOLE FUCKING, SHIT STAINING REASON, THIS HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE, FUCKING CONVERSATION STARTED IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE.  
CG: SOLLUX HAD TYPED FOR MY HELP SAYING THAT HIS NINTH FUCKING SWEEP WAS HERE AND TYPED UP A BUNCH OF RANDOM SHIT, BEFORE COMPLETELY NOT ANSWERING BACK TO ANY OF THE MESSAGES I FUCKING SENT TO HIM. I HAVE NOT EXPERIENCED MY NINTH SWEEP YET AND HAVE LITTLE TO NO FUCKING INFORMATION ON WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO HIM, SO I NEED YOUR USELESS ASS FOR HELP ONCE, TO EXPLAIN THIS TO ME OF WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, BECAUSE YOU’VE ALREADY GONE THROUGH THIS SHIT IN OUR CIRCLE OF SHITTY, ASSHOLE FRIENDS!!!!  
CA: kar is ara with sol  
CG: NO????? SHE WENT ON A BIG PLANNED TWO WEEK FUCKING FLARPPING TRIP WITH FUCKING TEREZI, GAMZEE, TAVROS, NEPETA, AND FUCKING EQUIUS ABOUT A WEEK AGO, AND SAID NOT TO MENTION IT TO SOLLUX ABOUT IT FOR WHATEVER FUCKING UNKNOWN, CRYPTIC FUCKING REASON???? WHY THE FUCK IS THAT FUCKING IMPORTANT??????  
CA: COD DAMN IT  
CG: ????????????

  


\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] is now IDEAL carcinoGeneticist [CG]\--  
CG: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK  


\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] --  


You rushed had over to Sollux’s hive on your flying lusus, which he complained the whole way there for your reason as to why you had to ride him over here ,when you could have as easily taken a boat or a taxigrub. You explained it to your seahorsedad that you’re waxen for this person and he’s sick from his ninth sweep, so you need to help him as quickly as possible. He didn’t comply at first, but eventually after telling him you got Sollux a turtle and a whale, he complied and ranted, while you ignored his neighing whine the whole ride.  
  
You parked your dad in front of the communal hive stem, entered through the front entrance, and received quite a few shocked, fear full and aggressive looks from yellows, gold, and low green bloods sitting, walking in and out of the hive stem lobby. Seeing a seatroll high blood being this far inland is a rare occurrence and usually not meant as positive.  
  
You ignore the stares and rush up the stair case passing several floors and apartments to the small communal complex apartment of the hive stem #22, which you guessed based off his complex for doubles when you visited him the first time. A complementary matching feature to Sollux’s weird addiction for things in pairs and number two, and you will admit you have had your moments where you wonder, why he has this fascination with the number, but your thoughts get twisted about it if you think too long, so you usually leave it at that.  
  
You opened the door to his hive, but a chain lock was on the other side keeping it from opening fully. That’s a good sign nobody has broken into his house yet like you are. The chained lock was not a problem as you easily sliced the chain apart with a spare dagger you kept on you in case of a close ranged fight as you learned from experience of a sliced fin is extremely useful. You close the door, look for another lock, find a bolt lock and twist the door’s installed lock’s knob to lock the door again.  
  
You could have easily ripped open the door off its hinges being a sea dweller and all that sea swimming strength, but you still wished to close the door for privacy. Need to not inform too many others, of a troll’s ninth sweep, because some unwelcomed guests could arrive during their moment of weakness. You don’t feel like fighting right now, and you also aren’t in the mood to piss off Sollux for pointlessly tearing the door off its frame, when he’s sick and useless in a strife. Maybe later, but not now.  
  
You need to find him.  
  
You are right on your first guess to his location as you spot him in his computer room on the floor. Your heart hitches for a second as the thought that he could be dead crosses your mind, but ceases and calms as you slowly creep closer to his shaking, wheezing, breathing body. You can see and smell the sickness stench coming off of him as he lies in a carpet soaked puddle of his own yellow colored drying vomit and sweat. The feelings of disgust at the sight and smell are over flounced and drowned out, as the emotion of pity sweeping over you for the state he is currently in.  
  
You’ve been where he’s at. You know the sensation, and it doesn’t feel good at all.  
  
You know his sickness is going to be as awful as meeting the Condesce over these six days, you just hope at least the symptoms don’t flux as crazily on him like they did on you. It was like experiencing night terrors, while you were awake with your virus playing spin the variety illness wheel.  
  
Feferi had loads of fun taking care of you. No, not really, but she tells you she enjoyed helping you.  
  
Sollux eyes were closed, so you presumed he was asleep, probably having a day terror with the deep cringe wearing on his face.  
  
‘Sol would probably appreciate it, if I placed him in his coup… help him sleep and cool him down’ as you examined him before you bent down to pick him up.  
  
You didn’t expect when you lifted him up from the ground for him to wake up, attack and scratch your face. You had tightened your grip on him as to keep him from flailing out of your arms onto the ground, and resisted the urge to growl at him from blackrom feelings rising by getting attacked by him when you weren’t expecting it. When a low whimper came from him and feelings of red flushed over you again, ceasing the taut hold on him. You don’t plan on throwing black advances at him when he is sick, it’s cheap and your feelings are swinging redder. You feel a tad bit guilt you hurt him, when he’s sick.  
  
You may also be part of the cause for your unsolved quadrant problems, but at least you’re admitting to them. Any time you point it out to Sollux he gets angry and pretty much blocks you on Trollian for a week and then unblocks you to complain about a ‘accidental’ made up shitty code online from you. for his attention.  
  
This answered a ridiculous cryptic statement Aradia had made foreseeing the panic stricken news that has you now, sitting down on the couch of Sollux Captor’s hive, waiting for your loud mouthed, uncouth friend to get here, so you can figure out a fucking watch schedule. This is possibly due to your own miss doings, but you are not the only one to blame over this ridiculous situation pulling you in. Aradia talked to you about a perigee ago about your relationship with her morail, Sollux Captor, and you informed her of your mishap with him. Near the ending of your chat, she typed to you a really bizarre cryptic sentence and promise.  


AA: m0ribund may be the 0nly curing mutare f0r the cl0sed minded  
CA: wwhat  
AA: i assure y0u i will fix this pr0blem bef0re the Imperial Dr0nes c0me kn0cking f0r a filled pail 0u0  
AA: That face is really stupid  
AA: g00dbye

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

Leaving you baffled and deeply blushing magenta at the mention of you filling pails with Sol.  
  
You are currently finishing up an irritating messaging chat with Kar.

  


CG: WHAT THE FUCK….  
CG: SO LET ME GET THIS AS FUCKING STRAIGHT AS A PERFECT NOOK, SUCKING 180 DEGREED LINE THAT MAKES ALL OTHER FUCKING LINES COMPARED CLOSE TO IT, LOOK COMPLETELY JACKED THE FUCK UP...  
CG: ON OUR NINTH FUCKING SWEEP, AFTER THE FIRST LESSER, SHITTY, STORMYING SICKNESS ON OUR EIGHTH SWEEP, WE GO THROUGH THIS WHOLE DRAMTIC, OVER-EMPHASIED, HELL STORM, SHIT VIRUS VERSION OF OUR EIGHTH SWEEP FOR ALMOST A GOG DAMN, WHOLE FUCKING WEEK, SO OUR GOG DAMN, FUCKING BODIES CAN BE PREPARED FOR OUR FUCKING MOLTING STAGE AND WE ARE INADEQUATELY INFORMED ON HOW MUCH THE SYMPTOMS ARE GONNA ROLL US OVER, MAKE US THEIR BITCH FOR SIX FUCKING DAYS, AND FINISH WITH TAKING A SHIT ON US AFTER ITS DONE FOR THE FIRST FIVE FUCKING DREADED DAYS, LEAVING US FOREVER TOO HUMILIATED TO EVEN MENTION ANY OF THIS SHIT TO OTHER UNINFORMED TROLLS, EVEN IF WE DO FUCKING SURVIVE. THIS IS COUNTED AS ANOTHER FUCKING TEST, BEFORE WE REACH ADULT FORM, AND WE’RE BEING FUCKING TESTED TO SEE IF WE CAN HANDLE OUR SHIT UNEXPECTEDLY, SURPRISING US BY FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT ON US REALLY APPLIES FOR FUCKING FITTING INTO THIS WASTE CHUTE OF A FUCKING SYSTEM THAT GETS ITS FUCKING TURN TO RIDE US NEXT, UNTIL THE VERY LAST FUCKING DAY, THAT OUR HORRIBLE, FUCKING, USELESS EXISTENCE CEASES TO FUCKING EXIST, IS THE FUCKING POINT….  
CA: yeah pretty much kar  
CA: also any deep info aboat this comes on the wweb its instantly deleted  
CG: FUCK FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC TO FINALLY KNOW ERIDAN, AND STOP USING THE FUCKING FISH PUNS THEY ARE NOT FUCKING FUNNY. I’LL BE THE FUCK OVER THERE IN TWENTY SHIT FUCKING MINUTES. DON’T DO ANYTHING FUCKING STUPID, BEFORE I GET THE FUCK OVER THERE.  
CA: no fuck you and sea you soon kar  
CG: FUCK YOU. GOODBYE, ASSHOLE.

  


\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] –

  


You have gone through the six days of hell for your ninth sweep and it was the worst most horrible versioned type of sickness, you have ever dealt with through out your nine sweeps of life.  
  
The symptoms flux and range from any possible version of the common troll cold to extreme flu with rashes for highly advanced immune systems of seatrolls that could make them last days around the toilet and ablution trap. It is probably the second most deadly test set up to challenge trolls before their adult hood molt just, because it’s a surprisingly underestimated stated event for trolls uninformed and new to it. Usually the lusus helps if they are still around, but if not the troll gets a morail or matesprit to fucking help or they will fucking die.  
  
A troll cannot deal with this shit on their own. Lucky you had your morail or you would have been S.O.L., because your seahorsedad has pretty much tossed in the towel for raising you and is just spending his time freely, until you leave and he gets a new grub. He’s a total shitty guardian, but you care for him.  
  
You are not the radically racist troll using the hemospectrum as a reason to cast over your false superiority onto others. You never really had any supremacy to anyone to begin with as you believed you did when you were seven sweeps old. Your small brained-embedded ideology was cracked into, when a few of your own fellow seatrolls around your blood color found out about Feferi and decided to take her out in the name of the Current Condesce, before the rightful ruler returned to the planet Alternia.  
  
They believed respect was due to them for their blood, even when they performed like what lowblooded savages where described to act and proceeded as if they had had grace during their horrible stunts. You were revolted by their actions, disrespectful comments, their smug attitudes towards everyone, even each other who were proclaimed comrades, but the thing that sickened you most, was something clicked in your head that made you feel like you were staring at several mirrors.  
  
All were reflecting your usual hidden self from view, the image standing in front of you with a dagger pointed towards Feferi shaped a loathsome sneer. You wanted to shatter the mirrors; you didn’t want to see the ugly image reflecting in view. You didn’t want to recognize the feeling of shame that started to burn inside of you as you viewed the trolls, as if you were you standing in that position. You holding the dagger to Feferi’s neck, while she cried and begged for someone to help her, to let her go, because she had done nothing wrong. She hadn't wronged anybody of anything.  
  
It was sickening and painful to see, but you didn’t turn away. You weren’t about to stand by and let someone cull the troll that was your pale mate, the one you wanted as your matesprit, so kind, giggly, sweet and an air head at times, to be culled simply over her blood or the threat she would symbolize in the future to the current Condesce. You never hesitated pulling the trigger as a concentrated beam of Ahab's Crosshairs zapped in between the eyes of the troll holding the dagger at Feferi’s throat.  
  
You even felt a brush of sickening joy in seeing yourself dead.  
  
What shattered and destroyed your view on the blood racist ideology wasn’t that you took on the other seatrolls, wasn't that you were heavily sliced into by them and that the wounds required stitches on your face, arms and left side of your stomach, wasn’t culling the trolls for their acts against your morail, not even the view of the trolls dead bodies that held the image of your own face as you shot at them having some symbolic meaning, but the first conversation you had shared with Feferi after you saved her.  
  
Feferi asked you in the same pained, bitter toned voice she was crying with when she was kidnapped, “Why… did you save me.”  
  
You were stunned by the question and tone. She’s your morail, you had to save her and you are going to have her as your matesprit one day. “Fef, you are my morail? It’s my responsibility to keep ya safe.”  
  
“No, Eridan. Why did you save me, WHEN YOU SHARE THE SAME COD DAMN BELIEFS!?” You could feel yourself further choke on the lump forming in your throat with each ire filled word that rang from Feferi’s mouth, and the heavy burning sensation on your heart weighing more and more every second you delayed on answering her. The feeling of shame spreading further from its origin in your chest.  
  
“I-I don’t sh-share their be-beliefs… I am be-better than al-all of them.” Your excuse is weak with a stutter, and you know neither of you believe it for a cod damn second from when you started speaking.  
  
“What makes you any better than what those crazy blood cast troll worshippers, when you treat everyone exactly the same as they do?”  
  
There was no kindness in these words as they were cold, bitter, and filled with stressing animosity. They were all directed at you, and you had no extra excuse to hide into from the reality of you.  
  
This was the moment the remaining pieces of your broken reasoning process shattered, because the realization of what you didn’t want to face and see in yourself, everyone else already did as they had tried telling you time and time again to fix yourself.  
You just didn’t want to come out of hiding from yourself because it terrified you.  
  
You were terrified to admit what you had become. What you were. What you did. What you thought.  
  
What pain you had done onto others just because of the false entitlements you felt you were born with. The friendships and possibilities of ever having someone, you had ruined for yourself, because your pride wouldn’t let you go realize the truth.  
  
Having branded yourself better than everyone, because of smug hidden envied resentment of their strengths were your weaknesses, insulting others with labels, when you were actually stating what you were, and for all the angry jealousy you held for others and their happiness. The happiness you couldn't achieve, because you failed to understand why you made it impossible.  
  
The blame you forced on the world, others, friends, and your morail, anybody. So it wasn’t your fault.  
  
You convinced yourself of a lie, that everyone else was wrong and you were the right one. You denied them right, even when you knew you were wrong. To keep this fake delusional world in front of you, that you thought would make you happy, if it were real. To keep all the faults of you out of mind. You made it impossible for yourself, because you didn’t want to deal with the consequences for all of your actions, for all your mistakes.  
  
All the realities of your faults came crashing down on you at once from the voices of your past friends in your memory. You clasped into battered and beaten arms, clenching her clothes, tearing holes in them, tears and sobs streaming out of you from pent up feelings of four sweeps of loneliness and desperation into the shoulder of the only true friend, you had left in this misguiding world.  
  
What made this worse was you had placed this one last friend you had in this lonely, cruel world as an entitlement for you due to your matching species and blood. Just because she was a seatroll and her fuchsia blood was meant as royalty, she was going to be your matesprit. The thought sickened you that you had planned to use her for leverage in gaining power at the beginning.  
  
You cried harder into her shoulder, whispering your broken apologies to her as she cradled you in her arms, shooshing you in her steady hold. She was there to see you fall out of your imaginary tower, and first to help you when you hit the ground, broken in reality.  
  
Calming and tranquil in the grasp of your morail you had drifted off to sleep and awoken the next morning with her in her hive’s Recuperacoon, stitched and bandaged up. Feferi had a soft, tired, look to her face as she slept, but you could imagine her nagging voice and bossy tendencies getting the better of her when she awoken next time directed at you.  
  
You don’t hold that perfection and unrealistic image of her anymore. You don’t want her as anything, but your morail, because she will tell you and guide you from what is wrong to right and calm your nerves. You will do the same for her, when you she has her grumpy, rude, fishy, entitled, bossy, princess moments.  
  
You smiled gently at her and drew a diamond on her supple soft gray skinned cheek, while she slept. You soon followed her example, still worn out from the last scramble and emotional release; you fell back into another peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
She’s not perfect like you imagined, but she is able to change for the better.  
  
She has also slowly forgiven you, over the last two sweeps for your past iniquities.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate anything i get from a comment, to a kudo, so don't be scared to chat with me :) I promise i will not bite! MUCH! ;D Thanks for reading!


End file.
